Some Things Break
by Just-a-little-more-insanity
Summary: Maka and Soul were doing their regular duty one night until they ran into two mysterious boys. They seemed to be kishin. Although when one boy attempts to kill them he can't do it. At a fair they run into the same boys only with more friends. Everything is fine until Kid learns that their new friends have some odd secrets. Wll everything be okay?


It was just an average night for Maka and Soul. They made their way through Death City looking for the soul they were sent to get. When they found it Maka went for a straight forward attack since it was an easy target. After slaying the beast Soul ate the small red blob of a Kishin soul. "Nice work Soul." Maka said to Soul, "Let's contact Lord Death and warn him of our sucsess."

Maka and Soul ran over to closest mirror and dialed Death's number. "Hey, Hey, Hey! Wassup!" Lord Death greeted them. "Hello Lord Death. The mission was sucessful." Maka said proud of herself. Soul just stood next to her and nodded. "MAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!" Spirit said getting close to the screen. "Anyway, bye!" Maka said hanging up not wanting to talk to her father. "Let's get home." Soul said staring to walk away.

Although, Maka did feel right. She felt danger was near. Suddenly Maka stopped walking and so did Sould. "You heard it too?" Soul said. "The stick snap." Maka said. "Yeah." Soul said. Maka sprinted forward and Soul changed into his weapon form. Maka turned around to face what was there. When she did she saw a tall person with short wavey black hair that covered one eye. The person wore a black T-shit along with black pants and shoes. The person wasn't looking at the though, the person was staring at the moon. The person looked mysterious in the dim moonlight. When it turned it looked like a boy. "Oh," He spoke, "hello."

He noticed that Maka held a weapon in her hand. "Oh, so your a meister?" He said. "Well okay then, come and take my soul. It is a bad soul after all." Maka clentched soul in her fists. "What game are you playing?" She asked. The boy just seemed confused though, "Game? I mean it, I won't fight back. Come and take my soul, please." He spoke getting closer to them. When he got close enough, Maka noticed his eyes were red.

Maka was about to attack until suddenly the boy was tackled by something. "Idiot!" It screamed, "What are you doing!" It stood up. When it did, Maka saw it was also a boy. He had gray hair and silver butler clothing. "Don't just allow people to kill you!" He smacked the back of his head. "Ow, that hurt." The first boy said with no expression. "Just come on, if you want me to kill them." The boy held out his hand to the man in sliver. When he took it, he turned into a silver sword. "Well girl," The boy started, "lets see what ya got." He ran at her with his sword. Maka quickly blocked falling back. She quickly stood up and immedietly their weapons clashed. "There you go!" The boy's weapon said, "Now lets watch blood shed!" He said and they suddenly disappeared. "YAAAAAAA!" The boy jumpped off the top of a building behind Maka. She had no time to move!

The boy's eyes went wide and he suddely let go of his weapon and fell down messing up his attack. When he saw his sword on the floor he kicked it so it hit the wall. "Moron!" He screamed. The boy in silver let half of his body out of the sword still in weapon form. "What was that!? I said we aim to kill!" He yelled.

"I dont' wanna!"

"And why not?!"

"Because it's bad and I don't wanna!"

They argued. Maka and Soul just stood awkwardly and watched them. The boy who denied killing them turned around to look at them. "Uh...uh..uh" He studered. Before he could actually utter and english word the boy in silver lightly jumpped onto his back so he wouldn't fall. "Exuse us, but we should really get going." He said lifting his hand, "Bye bye." He said throwing it down making a cloud of dust appear and making them vanish.

"What was that?" Soul asked. "I don't know, lets just head home." She said as Soul went back into his human form.

The next day, there was no school bacause of the City's Fair. "This is amazing!" Patty said. "Hey, I hear music from other there. They hired a band?" Liz said. "Lets go check it out!" Patty said. The whole gang ran over in the direction of the music. They were all having fun until Maka reconized the lead singer and guitarist. It was the two from the other night! Only this time there were more people with them. On stage was the percussionist with bright blonde hair, freckles, and a bright smile. To the left of him was the bass. He had no expresssion along with bright red hair, crimson like blood. Across from him on te right, next to the drummer, were two girls. There was one taller and one shorter. The taller one had brown hair that fell in front of her face a lot and cool looking glasses. She also had no expressiona dn played keyboard. Next to her was another singer. She looked very young but yet mature. She also wore a bright beaming smile and had brown hair. Her and the girl on keyboard seemed to be sisters. The one singing was the boy in black from the night before and the one on guitar was the boy in silver.

When they finished the crowd clapped. "Thank you so much!" The boys spoke, "We'll be back!" They all ran off stage. When they did Maka grabbed Soul and sprinted over to were they were. "Hey!" Maka yelled bhind them. Only the girl in the cool glasses turned around. "Hmm, you have a guest." She turned to the two boys. The rest of them also turned. They all gave a sly smile to the one who refused to kill and crowded him.

"Yeah, you've got a quest."

"Why not introduce us?"

They messed with him and he seemed to feel uncomfortable. A loud whistle suddnly came. "Stop bullying S!" The boy that wore silver last night yelled. He sharply turned to Maka and Soul. Before they could do anything he swiftly ran to Maka with a sword hand and pointed it at her neck. "Who the hell are you?" He asked growling. "Jacob, knock it off!" The other boy yelled pulling his friend back. In the process he ended up getting scratched by the sword. The boy that was in silver went wide eyed. "S!" He yelled rushing to his side to check for his saftey. The boy chuckled though, "I"m fine, just a little blood." he smiled but his friend hugged him tightly. "Just a little?! I could have given you half a joker smile if I had been anymore clumsy!"

Maka stared at them oddly. "Who are you?" She asked. The girl with the cool glasses stepped forward. "No time for that now. I can see this will already be a beautiful friendship." She took Maka's hand and lightly shook it.


End file.
